A Just Reward
by jade94
Summary: Queen Guinevere is pregnant and she thinks back to what transpired to the conception. A queen takes her king in the most unusal way; on his horse.


A Just Reward

Summary: Queen Guinevere is pregnant and as she walks to where King Arthur is to tell him, she thinks of the time when the child was conceived. The Queen takes her King in the most unique way; on his horse.

Six months into their marriage and Gwen was with child already. It hasn't even been a full year since Arthur was crowned King after Uther died. It was four months after his coronation when he proposed to her. Gwen was Gaius' apprentice at the time, relieving Merlin of most of his duties with the physician. Although Gaius never had the heart to have Gwen clean out the leech tank when it needed it. Gwen smiled when Gaius told her the news. Her hands went to her abdomen which would soon swell as the child inside her grew. "I would recommend waiting to tell the Court and the people for at least another month. By then the risk of a mis .."

"Yes, I understand, Gaius," she said. "I can't wait to tell, Arthur," she added.

"His Majesty will be ecstatic," Gaius said. Gwen left Gaius' with a wide smile on her face. Her maid inquired her well being when she returned to the Royal Chambers, but Gwen simply asked where Arthur was.

"The King is in meetings all day, I believe," Sarah said and Gwen nodded her thanks before heading toward the hall where Arthur held his meetings. It would be wrong for her to enter the chambers unannounced, but she couldn't hold this news in for too long. When she arrived at the meeting hall, the table was empty except for Merlin who was going over some papers.

"Merlin," she said and the Court's Sorcerer looked up to see Gwen. He smiled before putting his papers down and went over to her. He bowed slightly to annoy her before inquiring why she was here. "I'm looking for my husband."

"Oh, he said something about getting some fresh air," Merlin said. "I have no idea what that means. He really wasn't himself this morning. He mentioned you were sick. Are you all right?"

"I'm fantastic," she said smiling. "Thank you, Merlin," she said before hurrying to her and Arthur's place in the castle where they could be by themselves. As she walked along the halls, she thought back in her appointment with Gaius and when he had told her how far along she was.

"Two and a half months," the physician had told her. Gwen thought back two and a half months and she giggled when she remembered what transpired for the child to be conceived.

Two and a half months ago …........

Gwen was well loved by the people during the first month of her marriage to Arthur. The nobles were something to contend with at first and one noblewoman even went as far as trying to sabotage the wedding plans. She was found out and asked to leave court. Some were so taken by Gwen's beauty that they loved her a little too much. One was a poor lord from the north who was always in Camelot every other month for something just to see Gwen. Arthur never did like Lord Meleagant or his actions toward Gwen. He had a bad feeling and for good reason.

One day while she was with Morgana and her ladies at a lake, Meleagant and his men attacked the guards with the women. All were killed and Morgana, even with her magic, couldn't save Gwen from being kidnapped. After they had knocked her out, Meleagant scooped up Gwen onto his horse and they took off. Morgana's use of magic alerted Merlin who transported him and Arthur to the lake to find Morgana unconscious and the ladies in distraught.

Ignoring everyone in Court, Arthur and Merlin set out to rescue Gwen just like they had done the last time she was kidnapped. Which was what Meleagant had expected, except for Merlin tagging along. Between Merlin's magic and Arthur's sword skill, they rescued Gwen and taught Meleagant a lesson. He was injured last Gwen saw and Arthur and Merlin pulled her to safety. It was the morning after camping for the night that the event transpired. While Meleagant didn't touch her, he stripped Gwen on her royal gown and left her in her undergarment shift. Gwen had spent the night in Arthur's arms and his cloak. She had awaken before Arthur and rolled over to see him sleeping peacefully. When she shifted, his arms tightened around her in a protective matter. She felt that she needed to give him a reward after what he had went through for her.

Arthur stamped out the fire as Merlin climbed onto his horse. "You're getting better at that Merlin," Arthur said.

"Thanks," Merlin said. "We're in the clear here. I'm going to ride ahead and scout the area."

"All right," Arthur said as Gwen came back from the stream. She insisted on washing some of the dirt from her face before they returned to Camelot. She waited until Merlin was well out of hearing range before hugging Arthur from behind. "You okay?" Arthur asked.

"I am now," she said. "I have my own personal knight in shining armor."

"Except I wasn't wearing armor this time," he said getting her to chuckle. "We should get going."

Arthur helped her onto Llamrei and he climbed onto the mare behind her. Before he could grab the reins to get the horse going, Gwen turned around in the saddle to face her husband. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I love you," she said.

"And I love you, Guinevere," he said. "You are my wife and queen, and I will kill any man who tries to take you from me."

"My husband and king," she said putting a hand on his cheek. "How am I to ever repay you?" she asked.

"You'll think of something," he said.

"I already have," she said smiling and pulled him into a kiss. Her hands pushed the red cloak off her shoulders and began to undo the ties on Arthur's trousers.

"Guinevere," he protested trying to still her hands. "Really, Guinevere. On the horse?" he asked. Her fingers dragged along him in his pants causing him to remove his hands from her wrists and she finished her task with the ties. Arthur gasped feeling the cool air on his shaft and Gwen started to climbed onto his lap. She kissed him softly before pulling up her skirts up her thighs and then lowered herself onto his shaft. Arthur groaned out as she eased onto him slowly. "Gwen," he moaned. His wife's legs came around his waist, her feet resting on the back of the saddle. His gloved hands rested on her bum, the leather rubbing on her skin.

"Take the gloves of, dear," she said. "I want to feel your hands on me." Arthur pulled off the gloves, stuffing them in a bag on the saddle and growled when she placed his hand on her thigh.

Gwen moaned softly before taking Arthur's mouth with hers and started to move her hips into his. Arthur and Gwen started to move together, Llamrei making no moves to get going. She continued to graze the grass paying no attention to the couple. Arthur moved his hands to her bum to lift her further up onto his lap and they both groaned when he shifted inside her. He dipped a finger into her getting a small squeaking moan from her. She gasped out as Arthur kissed down her neck, finding her pulse point.

Gwen squeezed her legs around her husband's waist getting a loud animalistic groan from him as their rhythm got a little faster. "Guinevere," he gasped out. She was making her little gasps and moans that drove him crazy. They were going straight to his cock which twitched inside her. "I'm close," he gasped. She squeezed her legs around him again getting another groan from him and she in turn groaned out when his nails dug into her skin when he gripped her bottom. They groaned against each other as their thrusts grew erratic. Gwen hit her orgasm first, her legs tightening around Arthur even more as she moaned his name into his ear.

"Arthur." Arthur bit down on her shoulder as his orgasm hit him and he released inside her with her name on his lips.

"Guinevere." Now that their tryst was over, they sat on the saddle, her on his lap and his hands still on her bum. Their breathing finally got under control they looked into each others eyes. "That was bloody fantastic," he said easing her off him.

"That was your reward," she said lacing up his trousers. He helped her around the saddle and pulled the cloak back over her as she straightened her skirts.

"I'll have to rescue you more often if that's the kind of reward I get," he said into her ear before kissing her neck. "Did I do that?" he asked pressing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Yes, you did," she said.

"Sorry," he said pulling up Llamrei's reins. "I was lost in the heat of the moment." Gwen laughed out as Arthur urged Llamrei forward to catch up with Merlin.

Present Day …......

Gwen found Arthur up on the balcony of a turret lost in thought. He didn't hear Gwen until she was directly behind him. "Good thing I wasn't an enemy," she said causing him to turn around. He smiled at the sight of her.

"Guinevere," he said before swooping in for a kiss. Gwen put her arms around his neck as he dipped her just like the day when she broke the enchantment he was under. She moaned softly before pulling away to look at him. She cupped his face tenderly, running a finger along his cheek.

"I have the most wonderful news," she said.

"Really?" he asked. "Do tell," he said with a smile as he straightened her upright.

"I'm pregnant," she said. "We're going to have a baby."

"A ba ….... say that again," he said.

"I'm pregnant," she said. Arthur smiled wide before lifting her up and twirling her around. "Arthur," she squealed. He put her down on the floor and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she said and she kissed him again before they watched the sun set in the horizon.


End file.
